A Nice Bike
by tina theSlytherin
Summary: Storm is looking for new teachers, Logan suggests Remy. Rogue's powers have returned and lately she's been obsessed with taking apart, well... everything she finds.


Rogue was in seventh heaven. There, in the middle of the garage, next to Logan's Harley, was a brand new Honda Shadow Sabre. It was pitch black, with a burning King of Hearts on its right side.

The Mississippian young girl raised an eyebrow as she studied the drawing and pinned her hair up. She took off her simple black elbow-long gloves. Took off her red checked shirt and tied it around her waist. She took her tools kit and slipped into a trance.

**X**

"_Merci, mais non. _Remy appreciates the offer, _mais _he can't deal wit' children an' dis place is full 'f dem."

Logan was walking with his old friend Remy LeBeau. Storm, now the headmistress of the "Mutant High" or "Xavier's school for gifted youngsters", was looking for new teachers and thus Logan suggested the Cajun. And even though it turned out, Storm knew Remy's father, the young man still declined the offer. Now, he was headed back to his bike. However instead of his Honda, he found a small crowd.

"Wow, Rogue, you totally rock!"

Whoever this "Rogue" person was, he was too close to Remy's bike. As he made his way through teen mutants Remy's eyes widened in shock.

His baby, his only two weeks old bike was now lying in front of him, however, dismantled by somebody. From behind the steel framework of what previously was a Honda bike, emerged a young girl. She was wearing skin tight, sporadically torn jeans with a shirt tied around her waist and a tank top; her bare hands were covered by black oil. Her unique white and brown hair was tied in a messy bun and her emerald eyes were glowing with joy.

"_Merde_! _Fille_, d' y' even understand what have y' done?" Remy exclaimed when he finally understood the scene in front of him. He wanted to jump to her and shake her, to make her realize, however as he approached the girl, she literally jumped on the other side of the garage.

By the time, most of the by-standing students left. With Wolverine present, it was going to get bloody.

"Whoa, Rogue what did I tell ya? First ask, then take apart." Logan said dryly as he watched the raging Cajun. "Ya got two hours, Stripes. Put it back together."

"_Qoui_? _Merde! _Logan, y' can't mean dat y' believe dat dis _fille_ can actually put the bike t' it's original state! An' in _deux_ hours!"

"I got some bourbon and if the kid can't make it, I'll buy ya a new one, Cajun."

Emphasizing his point Logan unsheathed his adamantium claws. Remy had an uncertain smirk on his face. To Remy Logan appeared creepily calm. He wanted t protest or at least punch the girl, though he hated hitting women, this one certainly deserved it.

**X**

Two hours later, of which the two men mostly spend in the Danger Room trying to kill each other.

Remy was finally calm and already thinking about what bike he should make Logan buy him. There was no way the little girl could make it. With a cocky smirk on his face Remy was walking towards the garage.

This time, nobody was there. Remy couldn't even find the girl. Only his bike was there; shining like the day Remy bought it. On the leather seat was a small note, which said: _Sorry_.

**X**

Rogue, once again wearing her gloves and long sleeved shirt, entered the kitchen when she was attack by Jubilee.

"Hey, chika, have you seen Logan's friend? Kitty said he'll be a new teach."

"Nope." Rogue said uninterested. .

"Gee. Tall, sexy, brown hair, sunglasses, trench coat, black T-shirt and torn jeans; rings a bell? You must have seen him; he was headed towards the garage." Jubilee was dancing around Rogue as she described the man. Suddenly Rogue looked up from the fridge, where she was looking for some juice.

"Oh, yeah. He had a nice bike."

* * *

**A/N: **I started working on my Honda Custom Bike 125 with my dad and this idea just came to my mind. No beta-read. Nothing. Just flow of ideas.  
But I like, hope you do too.

- there won't be a sequel or anything, sorry. I'm working on three stories already and have **tons **and tons of work. School is killing me, yet I manage to write something during a boring lesson (history) so I hope I'll be able to upload soon.

tina :)


End file.
